


Личное Гарри Поттера

by fandom Harry Potter 2020 (fandom_Harry_Potter), inani1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gerontophilia, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Harry_Potter/pseuds/fandom%20Harry%20Potter%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/inani1/pseuds/inani1
Summary: Альбус очень разный, но очень немногие узнавали его так.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Harry Potter 2020: Спецквест





	Личное Гарри Поттера

**Author's Note:**

> Кинки: геронтофилия, кроссдрессинг.

Для остальных Альбус Дамблдор — это мудрость в глазах, бесконечные тайны, любовь к интригам, причудливые мантии и длинная седая борода. Старый, умный чудак. Гарри давно уже так не думает, хоть обычно видит то же самое, что и все. Он помнит и про «яйца в одной корзине», и про молчание о цене победы, и про решение ставить его на воспитание Дурслям, которые оказались ему совсем не родственниками, а значит, никакой «материнской защиты» не было. Вот только Гарри влюблён, словно последний идиот, и готов простить Альбусу не только старые ошибки, но даже жестокий розыгрыш со смертью. Для него Альбус Дамблдор — это длинные, просто бесконечные ноги в черных кружевных чулках (оказывается, он любит дорогое женское бельё, и Гарри готов потакать ему в этой маленькой слабости), лукавые чёртики в голубых глазах, согласие на любые эксперименты.

— Я настолько стар, мой мальчик, что благополучно забыл, что такое стыдливость. Простишь мне маленькую слабость?

Ещё Альбус для Гарри — это тёплые улыбки и объятия, обучение алхимии и ЗоТИ, дуэли, помогающие Гарри освоиться с возросшими после смерти Волдеморта силами, и улётный секс. Секс, во время которого Альбус кончает далеко не всегда.

— Не выдумывай проблемы на пустом месте, Гарри, мальчик мой. Мне приятно, но возраст, сам понимаешь, берёт своё. Это не должно стать проблемой для нас. Иди ко мне.

И Гарри идёт, вдыхает исходящий от Альбуса странный аромат сосновых иголок и смолы, нагретой солнцем, смешанный с чуть слышным запахом больницы, целует морщинистую щёку и тонкие губы, гладит ноги. Ноги Альбуса его фетиш. Ноги и борода. Белая, длинная, шёлковая, удивительно приятная на ощупь и, как выяснилось, подходящая для разных сексуальных игр. А ещё Гарри очень нравится голос Альбуса. В нём появились, а может, всегда были нежные, певучие, успокаивающие нотки, что утихомиривают боевую ярость Гарри, которая после победы так и рвётся наружу. Всё-таки расставание с хоркруксом не прошло для него бесследно.

— Мы преодолеем это, мой мальчик, — говорил Альбус, приводя в порядок комнаты, если Гарри накрывало очередным выбросом. — Всё будет хорошо.

И Гарри верит. Потом что кому верить, как не Альбусу? Пусть Гарри и злится иногда на своего любовника, который отказывается говорить о прошлом, пусть ревнует к давно умершему Гриндельвальду, но не перестаёт верить Альбусу и любить его. Он покупает Альбусу маггловские сладости, к которым тот неравнодушен, лучшие чулки, стоящие целое состояние, и вино. Белое, сухое, чуть колючее. Сам Гарри ничего не понимает в винах и, как ему кажется, не поймёт никогда, зато он пристрастился к сигаретам в постели и долгим послесексовым разговорам. А ещё он привык аппарировать каждый вечер в Хогвартс, пробираться в покои директора и засыпать не один. Удивительно, как их до сих пор не раскрыли.

***

— Гарри, дружище, мы с парнями собираемся завалиться в бар. Ты с нами? — громко спрашивает Рон, чуть настороженно глядя на него.

Гарри смотрит на лучшего друга, косится на простой бумажный пакет для Альбуса и отрицательно качает головой. Нет, его совсем не вдохновляет очередная пьянка в баре, пусть даже парни его отдела уже начинают неодобрительно коситься на него. Переживут.

— Не сегодня, Рон.

— Крутая девчонка? Познакомишь?

Гарри встаёт со скамьи, берёт пакет и мечтательно улыбается.

— Когда-нибудь.

Хотя за реакцию друзей он поручиться не может, но его с некоторых пор это почти не волнует. Это будет только их выбор, а свой Гарри уже сделал.


End file.
